


lazy days

by ClockworkKeaton



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Lesbians, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkKeaton/pseuds/ClockworkKeaton
Summary: drabble i wrote a long ass time ago for a prompt from a friend. figured someone here might like it haha





	lazy days

Kanade Amou was, decidedly, not working very hard.

Seeing her lounge around the sofas of headquarters was hardly a rare sight and just about everyone had come to terms with how much easier it is to let sleeping dogs lie, so to speak, versus trying to motivate quite possibly the most stubborn person in any room.

The problem lies, however, in her ability to make other people slack off as well.

Typical enough scenario— Tsubasa attempts to scold her, Kanade picks her words a bit too smoothly, and before long her partner in crime is her partner in snoozing, the two of them haphazardly sprawled across the couch. With how easy it is to lay across Kanade (quite easily the tallest woman in the building), even the cramped space the main lounge offers is hardly a problem.

Well, for a while anyways.

“And what exactly is happening here?” 

The annoyance in Maria’s tone is undeniable. Even if the sight of her girlfriends so calm and content was one just about anyone could appreciate, it was hard to find it in herself when she’d been abandoned to chip away at daily chores on her own. Again.

“Snoozin’.” Kanande mumbles, a sharp russet iris peering over at the woman despite her drowsiness. Tsubasa, at the least, looks apologetic and sheepish.

“Excuse me? I thought we all agreed that today we would go through the refrigerator and–”

“C'moooon, princess.” Kanade groans, head lolling back against the arm of the couch. “What’re weekends for anyways? Chores? Jeez, you’re almost as much of a wet blanket as Tsubaka here…”

That one earns her two indignant huffs, Tsubasa squirming upright soon after.

“She does have a point though, Kanade. Especially since most of the mess belongs to us.” Tsubasa murmurs, a hand rubbing at the back of her neck under Maria’s scrutinous gaze. Maria’s expression seems to soften briefly at the realization Kanade was quickly becoming outnumbered, a softness that disappears just about instantly when another sour look is shot in Kanade’s direction.

“See? Tsubasa agrees.”

“Tsubasa just doesn’t want you to eat her alive. Mostly.” The smirk that tugs at her lips is incorrigable, though a red-faced Maria is the only one that seems to get the implications.

“Look, look…. how ‘bout this?” Kanade begins, raising a brow in Maria’s direction. “Thirty more minutes of snooze town and then we work. That’s fair, right? I mean, we’d still be getting it done anyways.”

There’s a moment of hesitation as Maria considers the offer. As reasonable as it’d sound to anyone else, she knew firsthand how well these two did at stalling responsibility until they could skip out on it altogether.

The way Kanade seems to scootch over on the couch just slightly before patting the spot expectantly, however, brings up another issue.

“There is absolutely no way we can all fit on that.” Maria practically scoffs. “And in case you’ve forgotten, we do have things to do today.”

“We could.” Tsubasa finally offers, her tone and expression characteristically matter-of-fact. “If I’m closest to the outside anyways. You and Kanade might have trouble keeping from falling off though.”

There’s an almost childish pout as Maria glances to the side. Surely that wasn’t a jab at the handful of pounds she’d put on recently…

“A-And what’s that supposed to mean, exactly?”

“Don’t worry about it!” Kanade gripes. “Are you gonna join us or not? ‘cos iunno if either of you noticed, but some of us were trying to mind their business and get some beauty sleep out here.”

On the couch of all places, Maria can’t help but think with a scowl. Still, she isn’t nearly as resolved as she likes to think and, after a good few minutes of three grown women awkwardly squirming on a too-small couch, she falls victim just as Tsubasa had.

Tsubasa was right about one thing at least– being the skinniest by far, it’s all too easy to curve her body around Maria’s in a gentle embrace that keeps her from falling flat on the floor too easily. Kanade, on the other hand, seems resigned to looping an arm around Maria’s shoulders and leaning her head against the other woman’s.

A messy arrangement, sure, but no different from the rest of their relationship.

“You need a haircut.” Maria manages to murmur in spite of the drowsiness that was quickly setting in, a few quiet giggles managing to fight their way out when silky red hair happens to tickle her cheek.

“Nah. Besides, aren’t you two just as bad?” She laughs, wrinkling her nose slightly.

“At least ours is kept up properly.” Tsubasa murmurs into Maria’s shoulder, to which Maria adds, “And some of us have used a brush before.”

With little to no defense, Kanade simply offers a groan as she relaxes against the cushions and allows her eyes to slide shut once more.

“I really gotta stop letting you whiny punks ruin my naps.”


End file.
